A New Student
by Fluffy Ball O Love
Summary: David a meister with his weapon Roy are forced to enter the DWMA. David family had a dark past with the DWMA will this cause problems or will it destroy the school.
1. Chapter 1

Anime/Manga » Soul Eater » **A New Student**

Author: Fluffy Ball O Love

Rated: M - English - Humor/Adventure - Reviews: 1 - Published: 01-31-14 - Updated: 01-31-14

id:10070496

**Ok first of all this is based on the tv show not the manga, sorry but the manga killed certain people I wanted to use so I'm using the tv series to make it simple and yes I know the manga is better. Now on with my third story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own soul eater.**

I was standing in a dark room in front of Asura the Kishin he was waiting on my answer. _"_Yes but if you give up imagination then you have no fear, but you lose dreams, will, and most of all a reason for existence. So Asura I will not give in to the madness it is not worth it." I told him.  
>"Hey David get your head in the game." the scythe on my shoulder said. I looked at it and the darkness faded along with Asura and was replaced with a city. I was standing on a roof over looking the city.<br>"Yea sorry Roy what are we doing here I can't remember?" I asked feeling like I woke up in a random place.  
>"We are getting number eighty-one again, for the fourth time." he said<br>"Hey neither of us could tell when she created the clones using those animals souls."  
>"Anyway we are here for Tillie Klimek,she is the widow."<br>"Now I remember we are here to investigate her last five husbands' deaths."  
>"There she is." Roy said pointing to a dress shop, buying a black dress.<br>"Roy does that look like something you would wear to a funeral?"  
>"Ya why?"<br>"Because they buried her husband four weeks ago."  
>"Well let's ask what it's for." Roy said changing into his human form, 6'2, blond hair and a warm smile on his face. "Bye." He said jumping off the roof.<br>"Bye." I said. Previous try's to stop him told me it would be a wasted effort. He landed behind her and said  
>"Hello Miss Klimek how are you doing today?"<br>"Goodness don't you know it's bad to scare a woman like that boy" She yelled at him.  
>"Sorry, what's the dress for?" He said with a smile.<br>"It's for my husband's funeral if you must know."  
>"But wasn't your husband buried four weeks ago?" Roy asked confused.<br>"That was my last husband, I remarried."  
>"Oh , I'm sorry when did this one pass?"<br>"In ten days." She said turning and walking away, Roy joined me back on the roof.  
>"Well that was nice." He said.<br>"Ya she told us when she is going to kill him and when she does she will become a Kishin egg. Number Eighty one here we come." I replied.

"But if you give into the madness you will lose all fear, you will become powerful, you will become invincible." Asura said to me.  
>"You're wrong only if you know everything will you be fearless, but if you know everything then your life will become meaningless." I corrected him.<br>"But you're a Kishin like me what can you spread if it is not madness?"  
>"Kindness, logic, and bravery can be found in anyone but I spread wisdom."<br>"Kindness can't be found in a black and cold heart, logic is only capable to the people who can see the truth, and what good is bravery. You say you spread wisdom that will only spread fear."  
>"How if you know what is trying to kill you your imagination will stop proposing that your worst fear is the opponent. That will actually reduce your fear unless the opponent is your fear then you can either accept your fear and fight or run from it. the choice is up to them they can either accept and learn from the wisdom I teach or deny it and run away."<br>"Nahh you don't make any sence I'm done talking to you!" He yelled in frustration as he faded away.  
>"See that's the fear, you don't know what I'm doing or why, You don't even know what I am."<p>

I awoke to Roy, we was outside Klimek's house sitting on a roof that gave us a view of the kitchen and living room of the house. She was having dinner with her husband.  
>"So how do we save the husband and prove Klimek is a Kishin egg?" Roy asked.<br>"We can't she hasn't become a Kishin egg yet she has to kill one more time to become one so we can not save him. We never could if we just run in there and say his wife is a Kishin egg he would think we are crazy and run us out of the house or kill us." I told him coldly.  
>"It was worth a try." He said almost for getting the conversation occurred. That was who he was, he only saw the good in people and would strike up a conversation with who ever was willing. I see him as a little brother even if he is older than me. Just then Klimek walked behind her husband and to whisper into his ear. A look of confusion appeared on his face and when she stopped it tuned to anger as he went to stand up. She instantly pulled out a dagger and cut his throat be for he could turn.<br>"Roy." I said.  
>"Which will it be today sir." He said mockingly, I scoffed.<br>"Sword will do." I said and he turned into a green, double-edged, one-handed sword with a guard that curved up and an eye on either side of the pommel. I grabbed him and jumped through the window Klimek instantly ate the soul and looked up at us.  
>"What can I do for you to young gentlemen?" She said trying to conceal her anger and sound friendly.<br>"We were walking around and saw that you became a Kishin egg." I replied.  
>"You're from the DWMA aren't you?<br>"No the likes of us aren't accepted at that school." I replied releasing my soul wave length so she could see it and resting the sword, point down, at my side.  
>"I'm sorry I had no idea you were a Kishin."<br>"Oh don't worry I will forgive you if you give me one thing." I said walking toward her.  
>"Anything, I'll give you anything you want just take it and please leave."<br>"Ok I will leave after I take what I came here for." I stopped in front of her and instantly slashed up ward cutting her in half. Her soul formed in front of us and Roy changed back into human form to eat it.  
>"Come on Roy our work here is done." I said walking out of the house and concealing my soul wavelength<br>"Wow your condition must have worsened." He said following me.  
>"Why is that?" I asked curious on how he knew.<br>"Right now is when you start talking about what job we may take next."  
>"Well you are right I don't think I will be stable enough to take on another job when we get home."<br>"Ok well I think it's funny.  
>"Think what's funny?"<br>"The fact you're hopping Lord Death will kill Asura and you hate him."  
>"Let thy enemy be thy friend." I said as we reached the car. "Um hey Roy."<br>Ya what is it."  
>"Do you want to drive?"<br>"What?! You never let me drive you must already be consumed because your mad for asking me to drive."  
>"It's a simple yes or no question Roy."<br>"Fine I will." He said and I threw him the keys.  
>"Oh and if you crash it make sure we die instantly or I will be the only one walking away."<br>"Or I can make sure you die only."  
>"Then I will haunt you till death." I said as he started to drive.<br>When we got to the apartment above the tavern in Warble City I went to my room and Roy went to the living room to watch tv.

"Why do you waste time hunting Kishin eggs?" I awoke to find out who was talking to me it was Asura we were in a black room facing each other.  
>"It's a policy of mine." I replied<br>"But there are plenty of souls to eat around you."  
>"I don't want just a normal soul."<br>"What will you hunt when you kill all the Kishin eggs?"  
>"I don't know but that situation is almost impossible Kishin eggs are created almost daily"<br>"Another thing I've been meaning to ask you why are you affected by the madness?"  
>"I talk to you directly."<br>"Shouldn't you be use to madness you are a Kishin."  
>"No like I said before I spread wisdom I'm not use to this level of madness."<br>"We will continue this conversation later I have a matter to attend to." He said vanishing and leaving me to my thoughts.  
><em>He's right why not kill a normal soul. It could be the same only you would need more not a hard task since there are so many around. No. Oh come on they owe you. you've saved them from Kishin eggs and how do they return the favor? By doing nothing that's how. That is because we ask for nothing in return for our deeds. Then ask for a soul they won't mind safety for one soul. If I could find any one stupid enough to take that offer. If you could would you?<br>_"KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER NOW!" some one was yelling drowning out all sound.  
>"Kill who? Who are you?"<br>"I AM ASURA AND I DEMAND THAT YOU KILL HER KILL MAKA!" He yelled again it was ringing through out my skull.  
>"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled back at him.<br>"KILL MAKA KILL MAKA KILL MAKA ALBARN." he kept yelling.  
>"SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!" I tried to yell over it.<br>"KILL MAKA KILL MAKA ALBARN!" It yelled one last time and the there was silence. I feel exhausted and fell into a deep sleep.

**Well that was my first chapter in this series comment please and read my others if you haven't yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of laughter. I was in my room and the laughter was coming from the living room. I got dressed and went to check it out. Bekey Haze was sitting with Roy, she was the owner of the bar we stayed at, she was the first to see me.  
>"He's alive, Hey you owe me rent." she said turning around to face me.<br>"But I thought I paid it by helping around the bar?" Roy said  
>"Awww come on Roy I could have scared him with a huge work load."<br>"And then you would forget to tell me right?" I said walking to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
>"Hey Trey is waiting to talk to you." Bekey said.<br>"Fine I will deal with him first." I said going down stairs to the bar. Trey was our informant he knew where almost all kishin eggs were and there activities, the reason he new this is because he is a kishin egg himself. "What do you have today?"  
>"There's talk of a large group of Arachne members making a reunion in the amazon then there's a witch but you won't want to go after her."<br>"Why?"  
>"Shes at Death city."<br>"What? How is she there?"  
>"Shes sneaky she hasn't drawn attention to her self."<br>"We will take the amazon and if we have time we'll go to Death city."  
>"Good to hear. Oh and I'll have more when you get back."<br>"Wait how strong is the group?"  
>"Oh uh there highest officer is equivalent to a second year DWMA student."<br>"Ok that's all." I said and he left and I went back up stairs to the living room. "Bekey what is our business standing?"  
>"You have a week paid for why?" she asked.<br>"Three days for dinner work?"  
>"Yea that's fine."<br>"Where are we going now?" Roy asked  
>"The amazon for a group meeting."<br>"Yes a camping trip, what are we having Bekey?"  
>"You can have what ever you want."<br>"Steak it is." Roy said jumping off the couch.  
>"Can't wait I want mine me-"<br>"I said Roy can have what ever he wants." Bekey said she then grinned "Both medium I know."  
>"Thanks Bekey" we said in unison. After we ate we headed out.<p>

"Can we quit the hiking part of this trip?" Roy asked me again.  
>"No." I said we have been hiking for three days camping where we could. We had a leopard pelt after the first night since one attacked us and Roy wanted it but after carrying it for a day he thought it was to heavy to keep so he threw it somewhere.<br>"Where is this camp suppose to be?"  
>"Deep in the forest so only dedicated members get in."<br>"So we are just wandering around till we find it."  
>"As long as we get within a mile of it we'll see I-GET DOWN!" I yelled as I tackled Roy to the ground. All of the trees around us were sliced in half at neck height and fell over.<br>"You dodged my attack what year students are you?"  
>"We don't go to DWMA." I said standing up with Roy as we saw a light brown haired man dressed in jeans and a white sleeveless shirt wearing brown enchanter gloves.<br>"Really your not with that priest and girl?"  
>"No." <em>T<em>_here's two DWMA students here? Are they just checking this out for Arachne too or is it a full assault? _  
>"Well then why are you two here?" he asked standing on a tree stump.<br>"We heard lady Arackne was alive and making an army."  
>"Yea we're building our army again but just cus you kids can dodge doesn't mean your allowed in."<br>I narrowed my eyes, "What do we have to do?"  
>"Good your smarter than the goons, first off I'm Giriko and I want you to kill the-"<br>"LAW ABIDING SILVER GUN!" Instantly a silver flash slammed into the ground in between us.  
>"Watch it you nosey bastard!" Giriko yelled<br>"Stand clear children for I will vanquish this corrupt soul in the name of the great lord death." A blond haired priest yelled landing behind Giriko.  
>"There both kishins souls?!" A girl at the tree line behind me said.<br>"Do your job brats I got this guy." Giriko said  
>I turned around as the girl tightened her grip on the scythe and ran towards me.<br>"Sword or scythe?" Roy asked.  
>"Sword lets not stick around for chained idiot to loose." I replied and instantly Roy jumped forward a step and changed into a double edge, one-handed, emerald long sword with tree roots inscribed on it. I ran forward grabbing the T shaped hilt with my left hand as I continued toward the girl slashing at her gut as she got close. It was easily blocked by the shaft of the scythe. I let go of the sword as my right hand grabbed it and swiveled around the scythe as I slammed the pommel into her gut knocking her back as I swung the sword up to hold it properly in my right hand. She charged again swinging the scythe at my neck as I stepped forward and caught the shaft between the blade and guard of my sword as I pushed the swing up over my head and spun around dropping the sword for my left to grab like a dagger as I completed the spin hitting the side of her head with the end of the hilt.<br>"SOUL RESONANCE WITCH HUNTER!" She yelled spinning around barely giving me enough time to raise my sword as the attack hit sending me flying backwards. I stood up to block her downward swing pinning her scythe between the blade and guard again but she pulled her scythe towards her and I grabbed my sword with both hands to stop the scythes movement forward and removing my head and right arm from my body.  
>"I'll take all of you pests out in one hit." Giriko said as I saw him start to kick, instantly chains started spinning around his leg and my right foot kicked the girls feet out from under her as my right hand grabbed the scythe and pushed down then started to fall to dodge the attack. I felt my left shoulder blade tear out of place and the crunch of bone as I fell.<br>"Damn I missed." Giriko said.  
>"Maka are you ok?" the priest shouted.<br>"Yea." she replied standing. I stood up and Roy changed into human for as he stood in front of me.  
>"We run to the tree line and to the car I'll distract as you go past them then I'll cover the rear." Roy said.<br>"Yea I got it." I said. Roy grabbed the scythe and kicked her gut as I ran past then he slid under the blade and followed after me. I got almost to the tree line till my legs gave out and I started to fall Roy caught me by turning and grabbing my gut and throwing me over his shoulder and running into the tree line, the ground blurred into green and brown then faded to black.

(Roy POV)

I ran through the trees as fast as I could I could make the run in a day since we were hiking slowly through the forest to hear the camp so I could run back in a day but would David have any blood left by then.  
>"Well looks like he really slipped up I never hit you two that much." A witch said, correction the witch we have been hunting several times, I slid to a halt.<br>"Why are you here?" I asked  
>"I was orderd to save him." She narrowed her eyes "Now set him down." <em>Do I have time to argue? No. <em>I did as she asked and watched her walk over to David.  
>"Pain end and breath begin,<br>come beautiful wolf Ibis,  
>bring the wolf and it's cup<br>to bring back this beings youth." She chanted as I stood silently. "His flesh will grow back in a day the bones however will take a week." she said standing up and looking behind us, "Looks like the death weapon is trying to bring the fight here." she said as she jumped into a tree then seconds later a giant bird grabbed me and David in its talons and and flew us to the car, then it flew away. I laid David in the back seat of the car and buckled him in and drove to our next location Death City.

When we got to the city I looked back at David who was still sound asleep in the back seat I drove around to find the local doctor. After a while of not finding a hospital building I got out and started asking people for a doctor. Most said there was none and some turned pale and stuttered no then ran away. Then I asked a blond haired woman carrying a bag if she knew a doctor. She turned around and smiled "Yes I do."  
>"Great where do they live?" I asked smiling at the progress I finally made.<br>"I'm going that way so I can take you there."  
>"I would like that very much." I grabbed David and followed her around the town, in a few circles I think, we stopped at a house on a hill it was covered in what looked like stitches as if that was what held it together.<br>"Well this is the house of Dr. Stein." she said as we walked in.  
>"Shouldn't we have knocked?" I asked hesitantly following her.<br>"Oh no I live here. Stein? We have company."  
>"Yes I understand, that would be a possibility of another being created in the aftermath, hold on. Hi Marie take them to the living room please I'll be out in a bit."<br>"Ok" Marie said as she led us left away from the voice to a living room with two couches and a coffee table. I laid David Face down on the couch and sat on the end then she started making coffee for us.  
>"So what do you need a doctors help for?" she asked me.<br>"Just to check if this wound is infected and if so by what." I said as I lifted Davids shirt up reviling the wound it had been pulled together and the bleeding was stopped but there was an oval shaped patch of black skin around the wound. _Was it the healing or is that an ability of the chainsaws weapon.  
><em>"Well that should be easy. What brings you to death city anyway I don't think we have met."  
>"Oh sorry I'm Roy and that is David I was afraid of his wound so I stopped at the nearest city."<br>"Ok so what school are you from?"  
>"Uh we aren't from any school our parents taught us and we became good friends."<br>"Still it would be beneficial for you to be in school after all you are a weapon and mister." a mans voice said from the doorway.  
>"Stein they only need you to check his wound." Marie said.<br>"It was healed hmm thought I would get to stitch someone up." he said walking over. "What exactly was this made by?" he stood up and walked back a bit and Marie stood up next to him.  
>"I didn't see it hit him we were walking and he fell over." I said tensing up. Stein glared at me.<br>"Do you know that if you attack a student of DWMA you not only get the school after you but Lord Death too." David eyes opened ant the mention of Lord Death. He went to jump up as Stein grabbed Marie who turned into a tonfa. I jumped in front of David as I transformed my right arm into a blade and deflected the attack. Altho it felt like I was hit head on as the force threw me back into David and into the couch and flipped it over. David rolled backwards and stopped as I transformed fully.

(David POV)

I grabbed Roy in my left hand as Stein ran around the couch and swung a right punch with the tonfa I sidestepped and guided it away with Roy as I punched him with my left. Stein was knocked back and hesitated instantly I turned and ran out of the room turning left.  
>"RIGHT THE EXIT IS RIGHT." Roy yelled and I turned around and ran past the door way Stein was running out of. He punched with his right and I blocked it and went to uppercut but Stein slammed his left hand into the tonfa clamping Roy in between. Marie's hands appeared and grabbed Roy.<br>"Healing wavelength!" she said and a flash of blinding light appeared.  
><em>Roy you good?<br>... y-yeah I think.  
>Ok. <em>I kicked Stein forward and slid Roy out from Marie's hands and ran out of the house and into the city down streets and alleys till I felt we were far enough away. Roy changed back.  
>"Do you know what she did?" I asked looking at him he had no wounds but that doesn't mean he wasn't internally wounded by the attack.<br>"No. But I feel normal. How is your wound?" he asked reminding me of my pain it felt dull and constant.  
>"It's there but I'll hold lets find that witch and get out of here." I said as we crept around the city.<p>

(Stein POV)

"Hmm"  
>"You have the same feeling too."<br>"Yeah."I walked back into the house to the mirror. "Lord Death about that kishin I have an idea of how to take care of it tell all students and teachers to not attack them and relay this message. If you attend one day at DWMA you will be free to leave."  
>"WHAT?!" Marie yelled.<br>"Stein I trust your judgement but I will only allow it if you are sure the students will be safe."  
>"I am certain they will not be harmed."<br>"Ok I'll tell them."

Writer: Sorry for taking so long I've had no motivation on the little free time I have. As always thank you for reading and please comment.


End file.
